ARK
by Dark R
Summary: The story of what really happened 50 years ago aboard the space colony ARK (complete story).
1. Conception

Author's Note: A few quick words before this story gets started. Firstly I'll talk about the story. It is split into two stories, the first of which is this story 'ARK.' The second story, which will be along sometime in the near and present future, will be called 'Time.' Together they make up what I would like to be know as the 'Kintobor Saga.'  
  
This story is a bit unlike any Sonic the Hedgehog story on fan fiction as it doesn't entirely star Sonic. Truth be told, it doesn't really star anyone particularly apart from Shadow, Dr Gerald and Maria. It can be classed as a very new look at Shadow's own origin story.  
  
A LOT of credit has to go to Thalia 'Rock Chick' Evan's for the creation of this fic, as all of the 'Sonic' idea's in this story were thought up by her some time ago in 2002, when me and her where really good friends. All I really did was work my magic with her idea and this is the end product.  
  
I expect review's from everyone, S'pecially you Starlet Angel, Max and the rest of the STC-Online and STC2 gangs. I know you've all ready read the story, but I'd really like a review from you as well Thalia.  
  
Anyway, let's get going shall we.  
  
TIMELINE: Set 50+ years ago in the past of Planet Mobius, aboard the space colony ARK. Everybody clear on that? Now lets get on with the story.  
  
~* * * *~  
  
Chapter 1: Conception.  
  
Dr Gerald Kintobor sat at his desk writing away in his personal journals. He found that he'd been writing an awful lot these days, but then he did have an awful lot to write about.  
  
Not to long ago he had been involved in a plan, thought up by some high and mighty green skinned humanoid called Lord Sidewinder.  
  
Sidewinder's plan had involved the Chaos Emeralds, and obtaining them to empower him to the level of a living God. At least metaphorically speaking of course.  
  
The plan had worked, but not know Sidewinder had planned. The power of the Chaos Emerald's fused with him, giving him the power he wanted, but because of the genetics of his body, the power caused him to separate into two separate lifeforms. One humanoid, while the other was some Chaos monstrosity.  
  
The creature went on a vicious rampage, but just when all hope seemed to be lost help came in the form of the Chaos Champion, a creature that had was thought of as nothing but a legend, as it protected Planet Mobius for over 8000 years.  
  
Dr Gerald sat back and smiled to himself as he remembered the Chaos Champion. His name had been Emerald, and surprisingly enough he had been a hedgehog, changed by the Chaos Energy that flowed within him.  
  
Emerald, however, apparently met a demise in his final fight with the Sidewinder Chaos monstrosity, but not before Gerald managed to obtain a sample of his blood.  
  
With the blood sample Gerald intended to continue the line of Chaos Champion's by creating the Ultimate Lifeform. A creature that could continuously benefit mankind with its power. However, it was easier said than done.  
  
His first attempt at creating the Ultimate Lifeform met certain obstacles. Dr Gerald had found an ancient Mobian creature, that lived deep within one of the more unexplored rain forests, that wasn't much unlike a dinosaur (an extinct creature back on his home planet of Earth).  
  
Deciding that nothing would really miss its absence, Gerald brought the giant reptile to ARK where he successfully spliced its own blood with some of Emerald's. Project Shadow had begun. The creature, which his colleagues mockingly called the Bio-Lizard, turned out to be a triumph of science, but it carried a few faults.  
  
Though it showed considerable power, it was to big to be of any real use to mankind. It was slow and not nearly as agile as Emerald had been. But rather than abandon the project entirely, Gerald decided to assign it to sentry duty aboard the ARK.  
  
It would protect the heart of ARK from invaders. And even if somehow Dr Gerald's plan was stopped, the Bio-Lizard would continue it. It would stop at nothing to achieve what Gerald had started.  
  
After placing the 'Bio-Lizard' into suspended animation, where it would stay until needed, Gerald begun again. But this time he had decided to use a creature that was probably more suitable to Emerald's power. This time around, Gerald used a hedgehog.  
  
Finding an abandoned hedgehog had proven no major difficulty and within a week Project Shadow was up and running again. However, Gerald wanted to make sure that everything would turn out perfect with his new creation, so he begun testing everything firsthand on a test subject before applying it to Project Shadow.  
  
One such problem Gerald found in the test-subject was that the Chaos Energy within it was unstable, and Gerald feared that no matter how hard he tried to fix this flaw in his eventual Ultimate Lifeform, it was always going to be there.  
  
Gerald new that without some sort of control mechanism his creation's power would still be a little unstable and too much Chaos energy would undoubtedly have the effect of magnifying it's negative emotions such as hate and anger, causing it to become uncontrollable.  
  
The scientist knew that this would not do so he had started work on some sort of 'Control Ring' that could be worn by his creation. As of yet, however, he had no such luck building such a device.  
  
Of course, if everything did ultimately go wrong with Project Shadow, he could always revert all his concentration to his test-subject. It had undergone every procedure that had been used on Project Shadow and had survived. It had the potential to be as powerful as Project Shadow was. Its only problem was whereas Project Shadow had only a small chance of becoming uncontrollable, the test-subject had 'No Control' written all over it. Its power level, though dormant, was dangerous and if it ever was used for evil, then almost nothing could stop it.  
  
Dr Gerald sighed as he put his pen down on the table. What could be done with the test-subject. He couldn't just release it back onto Mobius, that could turn out to be disastrous. But he couldn't just leave it in suspended animation, it had to much potential to just bung it away somewhere.  
  
Dr Gerald put the pen up to his mouth as he thought on what to do. "I suppose." He begun, moving the pen away from his mouth. "I suppose I could- !"  
  
Just then a small tennis ball entered the scientist's room. It flew through the air and collided with a cup of tea that had been on his desk. The cup was knocked clean over and tea gushed all over the desk.  
  
Gerald stood up as the tea stain steamed on his white shirt. "What in the- ?" He begun. He looked up and saw his granddaughter, Maria Kintobor. "Maria!" He growled.  
  
Gerald stood tall and was stick-thin compared to his grandson, Ovi Kintobor, who seemed to have a little more meat on his bones. The elderly scientist wore a white lab coat, now stained by his spilt drink, and a bristling mustache that was a steel grey.  
  
"Don't you take that tone with me, grandfather." Maria said. "You haven't spent anytime with me for at least the last three weeks. I believe you deserve that. All you've cared about is your precious 'Project Shadow.' I bet you were just writing about it again weren't you?"  
  
Gerald looked down at his journal and gasped. The tea had seeped into it and had completely soaked the last couple of pages he had written. That wasn't as bad as it sounded though. He could write it all up again, but that wasn't what bothered him.  
  
He looked up at his granddaughter and sighed out loud. She was right, of course. He had hardly spent anytime with her at all. And he was all she had aboard this Space Colony. Especially since Gerald had sent her brother, Ovi Kintobor, to one of the finest science school's on Mobius.  
  
Maria had no Mother or Father as they had both met an untimely death after contracting a fatal disease. He had had no chance in saving his son, our daughter-in-law, and had been grieved by his loss. What made matters worse was Maria had also caught the disease, but Gerald had been content in not losing her to. He had worked hard to keep her alive at first, but finally he had come up with a cure. But it hadn't left her entirely healed.  
  
The disease crippled her, severely weakening her physical body. But even with this Maria was still a young, loving girl. She was still filled with many hopes and dreams.  
  
Gerald met his granddaughters gaze and smiled softly. "I'm sorry, my dear. I admit I have been wrapped up far to much in my work lately."  
  
Maria nodded approvingly. "And?" She said, crossing her arms.  
  
Gerald's smile widened. "And today I am not going to work at all. I'm totally yours."  
  
Maria smiled. "You mean it?"  
  
"Would I ever lie to you?" He said, putting his hands behind his back.  
  
Maria grinned and ran forwards. She then jumped up and hugged her grandfather.  
  
He chuckled and hugged her back. "Now! Now, don't get to excited. Your a lot more fragile than you used to be."  
  
Maria smiled warmly up at her grandfather. "Grandfather."  
  
"Yes, my dear."  
  
"Can I see it?"  
  
"See what?" Gerald asked, a little lost.  
  
"Your Project Shadow, grandfather. Can I see what all the fuss is about?" She said.  
  
Gerald looked down into her warm blue eyes and smiled. "Of course you can, my dear. Infact, I'll show you something else as well." He then looked down at his tea stained cloths. "But first I think I should get changed." He muttered.  
  
* * * *  
  
Far below the ARK colony on Planet Mobius, within a building that belonged to a military organization called G.U.N, the future was being discussed. And more importantly, the Kintobor families lack of place in it.  
  
Generals, Major's even Captains sat at a long rounded table, in a dimly lit room. It was lit enough so that they could see where everyone else was sitting, but they could not see each other's faces.  
  
"We cannot allow him to finish his Project." Said one man, as he banged his fist down on the table.  
  
"And why not?" Said a second. His voice considerably calmer than the first man's.  
  
"Why not! WHY NOT! Are you being serious man?" The first man replied. "Dr Gerald Kintobor is a serious risk to Mobius. This 'Ultimate Lifeform' he has been perfecting that he claims could benefit mankind, could easily be used against us. Who knows what it could be capable of!"  
  
"I agree." A third voice in the dark said. "Though Gerald claims that his actions are pure, how do we know what he is really capable of? What his Space Colony can really do."  
  
Something was flung onto the table. It was a blue folder. Everyone's attention turned to it. "This." A new voice begun. "This is proof of Gerald's intentions. I have found out that the ARK harvest's a weapon of mass destruction. A device called the 'Eclipse Cannon.' With this weapon Gerald has the potential to destroy every city on this planet, a blast at a time, until no one is left alive. I'm telling you gentlemen, the man is clearly evil."  
  
There was a volley of whispers as the unseen faces begun to talk amongst themselves. But one voice spoke up above there others.  
  
"He is not evil." The first voice said again.  
  
"And what would you define as evil, Captain?" Asked a forth voice.  
  
The appointed Captain sighed. "This meeting was called so we could asses the situation of ARK. How do we know that this really is a weapon? Why hold these meetings if no one listens to each other's opinion, General?" He asked slowly.  
  
"We have listened and we agree." The second voice said.  
  
"But I do not." The captain rallied.  
  
There was short silence. Then.  
  
"Your words have been noted, Captain. But our discussion stands." Said the General. His voice was calm, almost without emotion. It was the kind of voice that you didn't want to lead you into war.  
  
"I will appeal!" The Captain said.  
  
"And you will fail." Said the third voice. "Our discussion is made. The time to move is now. Dismissed."  
  
With that the people that were present got up and left.  
  
The Captain sat there.  
  
"I'm sorry." The General begun. "But we must do what we feel has to be done."  
  
The Captain looked up, anger in his eyes. "Then so must I." With that he got up and walked off into the darkness.  
  
* * * *  
  
Dr Gerald walked into a dimly lit room, holding the hand of his granddaughter, who trailed behind him.  
  
Though the room wasn't to well lit, it wasn't dark either. Enough light was in the room so that you could see what you were doing. Of course, there was also another reason why the room was how it was.  
  
"Why is it so dark?" Maria asked.  
  
"Well, there are many reason's for it being dark. But the reason I'll give you." Gerald said, crouching down beside his granddaughter. He then looked away from her. "Is because it helps him to sleep."  
  
Maria followed her grandfather's gaze all the way to a giant capsule. And inside it, amongst the darkness, Maria could just make out a floating, almost lifeless, body. "Wow!" She said, walking forward.  
  
"I admit." Gerald said, standing back up and walking behind her. "That he isn't as magnificent as 'Project Shadow' but I thought he might get more than a 'Wow' from you."  
  
"This isn't Shadow?" Maria said, staring up at the test subject.  
  
"Shadow!? Oh you mean 'Project Shadow.' No. This isn't." Gerald paused, then smiled. "Shadow." Gerald made a mental note of the name. Children. He thought. What smart and helpful people they are.  
  
"Then what is this hedgehog called? And what is he used for?" Maria asked, placing a warm hand on the cold exterior of the capsule.  
  
"He - he doesn't have a name. I never saw any need to give him one. As for what he's used for, well - he's a test subject. I try everything on him before applying it to Shadow." Gerald then realized how bad that sounded. "But - he isn't in any pain or anything." He begun again. "If anything he's far from it. He's almost as perfect as-!"  
  
"Sonic." Maria muttered, cutting off her Grandfather.  
  
"Err. What?" Dr Gerald stuttered.  
  
"Sonic." Maria repeated. "His name is Sonic."  
  
Dr Gerald Kintobor stood there for a long period of time. He crossed one arm across his chest, and thoughtfully rubbed his chin. After a little longer he smiled. "Why Sonic?"  
  
"Because it feels right, and what feels right must be good. Right, Grandpa?"  
  
Gerald nodded to himself as he stared at the hedgehog in the capsule. Unlike Project Shadow, 'Sonic' still looked much like a hedgehog. His spines were arguably a golden brown, while his fur was a lighter brown. He wasn't that big either. If Gerald had to give him an age he'd have to say he was about 9. His features where still that of a child.  
  
Gerald smiled at the sleeping hedgehog. "Hello Sonic." He said.  
  
Gerald then looked down at Maria. He then went over to a computer terminal and pressed a button. Almost instantly the wall just behind Sonic's capsule raised, revealing a second room almost identical to the one he was in now. But this room was brighter than the first.  
  
Maria peered in and almost instantly her eyes where drawn to the capsule that rose out of the ground almost in the dead center of the room. Purple metal girders rose out of the ground to hold it in place. A giant purple cylinder stretched down from the ceiling and attached to the top of the capsule as they were venting any air that rose from the bottom out through the top.  
  
Inside the capsule green water bubbled softly as it worked to comfort the hedgehog that slept within. Wires reached down from inside the capsule and where attached to the hedgehog in various places, sending signals back to the computers that constantly monitored him all day and night.  
  
"Maria." Gerald said, walking forwards. "I'd like to introduce you to Shadow."  
  
Maria took a final look up at the sleeping Sonic and smiled. "See you again soon, I hope." She whispered. She then walked over to Shadow. Dr Gerald came up behind her.  
  
"He's amazing, Grandpa."  
  
"I know." Gerald agreed. "The Ultimate Lifeform." He mumbled.  
  
"Pardon?" Maria said, turning to face him.  
  
"Oh. Nothing dear." Gerald said in response. "Shadow here is almost ready."  
  
"Ready for what?"  
  
"Ready to be born." Gerald said simply. "Only a few more days and then he can protect the people of Planet Mobius once again, just as other hero's have done before him."  
  
Maria stood there staring at Shadow. "Is he a hero, Granddad?" She asked.  
  
"He will be." Gerald said, checking Shadow's vital signs on a computer.  
  
She then looked behind her, back into the darker first room. "Then what is Sonic?"  
  
Dr Gerald went to open his mouth, then closed it again. He had no answer. He had never really thought about that before. Shadow was being created to be the Ultimate Lifeform. A brand new hero in an ancient line of Chaos Champion's. But Sonic was just, well - he was just Sonic.  
  
Gerald sighed. "I don't know, my dear. I just don't know."  
  
"Isn't he going to be a hero too granddad?"  
  
Gerald gave Sonic one last glance, then turned back to Shadow. He then looked down at Maria. "Come." He said, taking her hand. "Lets let them sleep." He said. He then walked with her out of the room. As they walked out of the main door, Gerald smiled. "Want to see a dinosaur, my dear?" He said. The door then closed behind them. 


	2. Accession & Separation

Chapter 2: Accession & Separation.  
  
Three weeks ago Dr Gerald Kintobor had started an experiment. He had started, for the second time, Project Shadow, after the first had proved to be not a successful as he had intended.  
  
Three weeks ago he selected a new creature, a hedgehog, to become the Ultimate Lifeform. And though he had only begun, within days of starting this project already showed great potential.  
  
This was three weeks ago.  
  
* * * *  
  
Darkness. Just like a stirring heavy sleeper, awoken from what seemed to be an eternity in darkness, he slowly wakens.  
  
Too soon to open his eyes, he tries to identify by touch. Reaching forward he instantly knows that he is in water, or some kind of liquid at least. Feeling the occasional bubble caress his fur as it travelled upwards, he wasn't entirely shocked by what he had found so far. In fact, he felt no real emotion at all.  
  
Continuing to reach forwards his hand was stopped as it touched a smooth surface. He ran his hand along it slowly. What was this?  
  
It was then he heard sounds, noises, almost as faint as a whisper. He could barely make out what was being said.  
  
"How's his vital signs?" One voice asked. It was an old voice, but almost soothing.  
  
"I'm reading them at just above normal, Sir." A second voice replied. This one was younger than the first, that much was sure. "Is that normal?"  
  
Normal? Where they talking about him? His eyes still closed, he decided to continue to listen.  
  
"That is quite normal, but thank you Henry for your concern." The first voice said, to the newly appointed Henry.  
  
"How is that possible though, Sir?" Henry asked.  
  
There was a short silence. Then. "It's to do with energy in Shadow's blood. It gives him a higher immune system and healing factor amongst other things."  
  
Energy in Shadow's blood. Where they talking about him again? Was he Shadow? What where they talking about?  
  
The first voice had been speaking. He begun to listen again. "It should also allow him to do things I can't even imagine." He managed too hear, before the first voice stopped speaking again. He waited patiently for something to come next, but it didn't.  
  
Hearing only a bubbling sound and the beating of his heart, he slowly opened his eyes.  
  
The light hurt his eyes almost instantly, causing him to shield them with his hand. As they adjusted to the light, he was presented with his first view of the surroundings.  
  
"Err, Sir." Came that young voice of Henry again. "He's awake."  
  
He? They were talking about him definitely. Maybe they had been all along.  
  
He was in a room which contained a lot of equipment. What its purpose was he could not tell, it didn't really matter. He wanted answers, and what he saw next was were his answers lay.  
  
A tall man, wearing a long white overcoat, and glasses smiled at him.  
  
He still felt a little groggy from the sleep. He wanted to talk, but wasn't sure if he could from inside what was now quite clearly a capsule of some kind. Instead he stared at the man.  
  
The man walked forwards a little bit. "Your probably wondering who you are, and why your here, eh?" The old man said. "Let me enlighten you. Your name is Shadow, your the Ultimate Lifeform."  
  
My name is Shadow. Thought Shadow, he knew it was true. I'm the Ultimate Lifeform.  
  
"You were created to be a symbol of hope to the people of Planet Mobius. To be their hero. To use your powers to benefit the greater good of mankind."  
  
A symbol of hope. Hero. Benefit the greater good of mankind. Shadow parroted in his head.  
  
"And now." The old man said. "You will be born."  
  
Shadow suddenly felt an unsettling feeling in his body as the wires that were attached to him loosened and detached. Shadow was then aware that the water around him, that had acted like a soft cushion, was being drained. A look of worry flashed across his face.  
  
"Do not panic." The old man said. "You will be quite all right."  
  
But Shadow knew otherwise. The unsettling feeling had increased tenfold and was making his grogginess return. Shadow met the stare of the old man, and as the water drained from around his mouth, he cleared his vocal cords and spoke. "Help me." He said.  
  
The old man smiled again. "You will be quite all right." He repeated. "Just relax."  
  
The water had completely drained away by now, and Shadow sat at the bottom of the capsule. His head was spinning now, and his vision was growing black. His eyes rolled backwards as he fought to stay conscience.  
  
"By the way." The old man begun, walking a little closer. "My name is Dr Gerald."  
  
Shadow looked at Gerald then collapsed backwards.  
  
Gerald stood there watching the unconscious Shadow for quite some time, he then smiled very softly and gently. "We have a new arrival." He said to himself.  
  
* * * *  
  
That was three weeks ago. That was then. This is now. Weeks later.  
  
After countless experiments on Shadow, testing his power, Dr Gerald's test's are finally complete.  
  
Dr. Gerald Kintobor finished taking his readings, and examined the screen of the portable computer. "Hmm." He said thoughtfully.  
  
Shadow slipped off the table and got to his feet, regarding the scientist curiously. "What is it?" He asked.  
  
A casual observer would have assumed that the now striking black and red hedgehog was about eighteen years old. If they'd found out that he had emerged fully grown from a tank two weeks before, they would have been surprised.  
  
However, if they had spoken to him, it would have been more obvious.  
  
During development, Shadow had been implanted with basic knowledge such as language. But as of yet, he had no real experience of dealing with people. He had a basic understanding of emotions, but was still quite emotionless. Although that could still change as he was a fast learner. Perhaps too fast.  
  
Shadow was simply a curious young hedgehog with little real knowledge of the world. He knew even little about the most important thing, and that was his own identity.  
  
Gerald turned and picked up two golden bracelets. He had worked on them for almost as long as he had been working on Shadow. They were created to allow Shadow complete and utter control of his powers, but that wasn't the whole story. What they also were for was to make sure that if Shadow ever lost control of his powers, the two bracelets programming would override his system and give him back control.  
  
Gerald turned and handed them to Shadow. "Here." He said, handing them over.  
  
"What are they?" Shadow asked, taking them.  
  
"They are called Control Rings. They will ensure that you will always be in control of your powers." Gerald said, he then looked at Shadow's puzzled look and sighed. "The cost of perfection was to high, Shadow. Though you are the Ultimate Lifeform, you still have one weakness. If you ever become to angered by pain, grief or hate your energy within you could become to negative and you could loose control of your powers. These Control Rings are here to ensure that that never happens."  
  
"I could loose control?" Shadow asked.  
  
"Yes." Gerald sighed. "Don't worry, nothing's wrong." Gerald reassured the hedgehog, as he stared at Control Rings he held. "Its the down side of having emotions, my small friend. My word to you would be never have any emotions at all." The Dr said jokingly, though Shadow didn't know. "Now this is important. The Rings can only be used once. So if you ever have to use them if it happens again after that it will be up to you to control yourself."  
  
"I understand, Doctor." Shadow said, putting the rings onto his wrists.  
  
Gerald watched Shadow fit the two bracelets into comfortable positions on his wrists. He then smiled down on the hedgehog. "Your energy level is completely stable. I was thinking that you should be able to learn to control that energy."  
  
"Ah, that." Shadow blinked. "You mean this." Then without really thinking about it Shadow closed his eyes and did what was instinct to his system. At least it felt like instinct.  
  
There was a bright flash of green light and Shadow disappeared.  
  
Dr. Gerald's jaw almost hit the floor.  
  
After a while Dr Gerald smiled to himself. Shadow was complete. He had succeeded in creating the first in a new line of Chaos Champion's as he had promised Emerald. He had created the Ultimate Lifeform, the protector of Planet Mobius. However, one thing still remained.  
  
There was still the test subject. There was still Sonic.  
  
Gerald sighed. He had begun work on a second pair of Control Rings for him, but they were not finished yet. He had decided that he would give Sonic the opportunity to become a hero as well, as it only seemed right. He had also decided to work a little more on Sonic. He had decided that he would make Sonic a golden yellow, that would give him control of more power than in his normal form. But it was also intended to just be a opposite to Shadow, though he would like them to be partners, instead of rivals.  
  
The golden yellow colour of his spines, which would stand horizontally upwards since Shadows curved back and downwards from his head, would represent the day. It seemed a little poetic. Shadow was the night, and Sonic would be the day, and together there would be no one who could oppose them, and nothing they could not do.  
  
Dr Gerald smiled as he set off for his chambers. There was so much to do, and so little time to do it.  
  
* * * *  
  
There was a bright flash of green light and Shadow reappeared in one of ARK's many corridors. This was one of the few places he had been before, the corridor between two of the laboratories. He hadn't warped out like that before, and hadn't really expected that would be the result of tapping into the energy that he could feel inside him.  
  
It had been quite easy though. Shadow's control of the Chaos energy was instinctive.  
  
"Chaos Control." He said to himself.  
  
And now he was finally out of that lab! He expected Dr. Gerald would be surprised, maybe angry. But Shadow wanted to find out if there was anything beyond his tiny world of lab's and corridor's.  
  
Burning with curiosity, the black hedgehog started to explore.  
  
It didn't take long for him to run into someone. It was a girl. She was in her early teens, with blue eyes and dark blonde hair. As soon as she saw him she smiled warmly.  
  
"Hi." She said. Shadow blinked. Not having met many people, apart from Dr Gerald and his helpers, he didn't really know how to act.  
  
"Err - Hi-!" He replied cautiously.  
  
Her smile was so warm. "Don't be nervous. My name's Maria."  
  
"I'm Shadow." Said the hedgehog.  
  
"I know." She said. "Grandpa has been going on about you for quite sometime. You're not supposed to be out here, are you?" She asked softly.  
  
"I guess not." He responded, a bit guiltily.  
  
"It's all right. I won't tell." She said, still smiling.  
  
"Oh." Shadow was confused again. Everyone else he had met seemed either to be slightly scared of him, or wanted to examine him with a magnifying glass. This was. different.  
  
"I've been waiting for you to come for quite sometime. We can be friends if you like. It can get really lonely here." She continued.  
  
Shadow sighed. "I know." He paused. "I. I haven't had any friends before."  
  
"Hey." Maria said unexpectedly. "Have you ever seen the view from the control room?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"You'll like it. C'mon!" She then took his hand and they ran off.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ovi Kintobor sat in the library of his Science College. On his lap he had a book on Quantum Physics. To his left hand side a warm cup of cocoa, and on his right a laptop. Its screen black as it was in standby.  
  
Ovi Kintobor, grandson of Dr Gerald Kintobor, was also a genius. It ran in the family after all.  
  
Though only 21, Ovi had already passed many courses in Advanced Science. But what he really enjoyed working on was the existence of parallel dimensions.  
  
What no one knew was that Ovi had already found one such dimension. It was a place that was once called 'Nightmare Country' by an ancient extinct race called the Echidna.  
  
But before Ovi showed the world his discovery, he wanted to study every last bit of it first.  
  
His laptop suddenly begun to beep. He turned and looked at the screens monitor as the words 'Incoming Transmission' flashed on the screen in red.  
  
Curious. He thought. Who could this be?  
  
Picking the laptop up he placed it on top of the book on his lap. He then pressed enter. The screen instantly changed. A dark, dimly lit face stared at him.  
  
"Who are y-?" Ovi begun, but he was then interrupted.  
  
"I don't have time for pleasantries." The voice said, it was unsteady and worried. "But if you must know, my name is Captain Berol. Now listen to me Ovi, and listen carefully."  
  
Ovi was not a stupid man, and he knew when to listen to important things. So instead of asking pointless questions like 'How do you know my name?' and 'How can I trust you?' he just simply listened.  
  
"Your family is under threat. You. Your grandfather and your sister, Maria. Your all going to die. I can't tell you who, but forces are against you. Especially your Grandfather and his damned ARK colony. They're going to attack the ARK. I don't know when, but I know they are. I doubt they're leave anyone alive." He said.  
  
The shadowed Captain Berol seemed to look a little preoccupied with something off screen. He then turned back to the camera. "If you can warn your grandfather, then do so. Get him out of there, get them all out of there. If not, then hide yourself. Find somewhere to lie low for a long time. For a very long time. If you don't your dead."  
  
Suddenly Captain Berol looked to his left at something. When he spoke next fear was radiating from every word he said. "My God, they've found me! They're gonna kill me, but - but you can still save yourself. Get out of Metropolis City. Get away. Good luck."  
  
The transmission was abruptly cut off, as Captain Berol lost his feed.  
  
Ovi Kintobor sat there for a long while. Then getting up, he closed his book, folded his laptop under his arm, and ran out of the library.  
  
A few hours later, his now cold cocoa was picked up by one of the College janitors.  
  
* * * *  
  
Planet Mobius turned lazily in space. White clouds swirled on its surface, and on the distant, curved horizon, the sun was beginning to set.  
  
Those who watched this spectacle were separated from it by the airless vacuum of space, and the reinforced viewing window of ARK. In reality, the division was far greater than that.  
  
Shadow turned his eyes away from the view, and glanced to his left. The girl standing there was as different to him as he could possibly imagine. She was human and had been born naturally. Shadow fitted into neither category.  
  
Yet somehow, they had become friends.  
  
She was the only one who didn't treat him like some kind of scientific curiosity.  
  
Isn't that what I am? Shadow thought.  
  
No, it was more than friendship. Maria was almost family.  
  
"How could I know what that word means?" He muttered to himself. There were so many questions, and so few answers.  
  
"I just don't know anything anymore." Shadow said a little louder. "I'm not even sure who I really am."  
  
The question, of course, was not 'who', but 'why'. There had to be some meaning behind Shadow's existence. A purpose. Something.  
  
Maria Kintobor turned her blue eyes towards the black hedgehog, but said nothing. She could've answered probably all of Shadow's questions if she wanted to, but she wasn't allowed to. Grandpa had been very clear on that.  
  
She couldn't tell Shadow that he was just the better half of an experiment to create the Ultimate Lifeform. To create a hero for the Planet below them. He had no life, no real reason other than that. He had been designed and created, not born like normal people. But then he wasn't the only one.  
  
What Maria definitely couldn't tell Shadow about was the two that came before him. He couldn't be told of either the Bio-Lizard, or of the hedgehog, Sonic.  
  
Maria watched Shadow and sighed. What hurt the most about everything was that she had been asked to lie to him. And now that was harder, as now he was her friend.  
  
Shadow sighed, and resumed gazing out of the window.  
  
There was silence for a minute or so; then Maria spoke.  
  
"Shadow, what do you think it's like down there on Mobius?" Unlike Shadow, she had been down to the planet's surface, but Maria had been too young to remember.  
  
Perhaps. Shadow thought. They were not so different after all.  
  
"Dr. Gerald once told me, his life's work was dedicated to helping the people on that planet." He answered hesitantly, briefly wondering if he was a part of that plan. "Perhaps if I go down there, I'll find my answers."  
  
Thoughtfully, the pair turned and contemplated the view in silence.  
  
* * * *  
  
Dr Gerald Kintobor stood in his chambers hunched over a monitor screen. On the screen was the face of his grandson, Ovi Kintobor.  
  
Their faces were almost identical, except that Gerald's bristling mustache was steel grey. Gerald stared at the screen as his Grandson spoke, behind his spectacles his eyes had a hunted look.  
  
"You have to get off the ARK, grandfather." Ovi said, from the screen.  
  
"I will." He said, a little distant. "I - I'll start evacuating as soon as I end this transmission. But something's have to be done first before I can leave."  
  
"Your Project Shadow, am I right?" Ovi asked.  
  
"Yes. Whoever they are, they come because of that. At least I hope."  
  
"You hope?" Ovi said, surprised.  
  
"Yes, I hope. Because if they are not coming for Shadow, then they can only be coming for one other thing." Gerald sighed.  
  
The Eclipse Cannon. Gerald thought. I must find a way of preventing the use of the Eclipse Cannon by anyone. But how?  
  
Gerald stared at the screen for a while. Then begun to type something into the computer. "I will get out, I promise you that. Maria will be safe. Shadow, well. he can take care of himself." Gerald smiled at the camera weakly. "Wish me luck."  
  
Ovi Kintobor looked at his Grandfather. He opened his mouth and talked, but Gerald could not hear anything.  
  
"Ovi?" Gerald said. "Ovi, I can't hear you."  
  
This time the picture of his grandson begun to flicker and scroll. Then, the picture disappeared, and the monitor went black.  
  
Gerald gasped. The transmission was being jammed. That could only mean one thing. They, whoever they were, were already coming.  
  
Gerald initiated Red Alert, then turned on his heal and ran out of the room. He had to find Maria, and Shadow. But first, there was something else he had to do.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ovi Kintobor stared at his blank screen for a while, his mind overrun with fear for his family. The only family he still had left.  
  
He was drawn back to reality as he heard the distinct sound of sirens. They begun to grow louder. They were coming towards him.  
  
Ovi walked over to the window and peered out it to see cars, with the G.U.N logo printed on their sides, screech to a halt. Out of each car men poured out. They all had weapons. They had all come for him.  
  
Ovi stepped back from the window instantly. He was trapped. There was no way to go. The front was covered, and the back would not doubt be within the next couple of minutes.  
  
However, there was still a way out. A way that the fools outside could not intercept. Ovi took a small device out of his pocket and smiled as he heard movement from outside the front door.  
  
Ovi had discovered another dimension, the 'Nightmare Country' were the Echidna once traveled to. And even though he had returned to study it further, he had had help from something he had found there.  
  
To call it humanoid would be a vague attempt at describing it. Instead, Ovi had described it as an entity. An all powerful, all seeing entity. It had the ability to travel where ever it wanted to with great ease with only a thought. Though he had found it in this ancient dimension, he knew that it had probably come from a place far older and advanced.  
  
The entity had also had a name. It called itself, the Omni-Viewer.  
  
"Omni-Viewer." Ovi muttered. "Time to wake up."  
  
As if in response there was a sudden bright light in the room as something came out of the device Ovi had been holding. The shapeless energy contorted and changed until it took on the form of a huge bright white screen. A big face then appeared on it.  
  
"Hello Ovi." The Omni-Viewer said.  
  
"Omni, I need you to take me away from here."  
  
There was a thud at the door. Ovi turned to look at it, then turned back to the Omni-Viewer. They were trying to break the door down.  
  
"Where would you like to go?" The Omni-Viewer asked.  
  
"Look." Ovi said, filled with fear. "I don't care where you take me. Just take me anywhere, okay?" With that Ovi jumped into the big white face of the Omni-Viewer, which blinked.  
  
Just then the door to Ovi's apartment burst open and a hoard of men came running in. However, none of the men had anticipated seeing a giant shining face.  
  
Omni-Viewer turned to the intruders and floated back a little in shock.  
  
Not knowing what floated in front of them, the men fired!  
  
Omni-Viewer begun to shrink, as he attempted to escape, but wasn't quick enough. Stray laser blasts hit the shrinking entity. He screamed as red electricity crackled about him. He then vanished completely.  
  
* * * *  
  
Gerald walked into the room where it had all started. The room was still dark, but now shadows danced around as the red light shone into the room from the corridor outside.  
  
The door closed behind Gerald, and the room returned to it normal state.  
  
Dr Gerald walked over to the computer terminal and typed in something. Almost instantly gas was vented into the capsule that held Sonic the hedgehog.  
  
The hedgehog opened his eyes.  
  
He was awake again. He wasn't sure how long it had been since the last time he had been awake, but time was no object to him. He was just grateful that he was once again awake, and he found himself thinking that maybe this time he could stay this way.  
  
It was then that he saw the silhouetted figure of Dr Gerald. He opened his mouth and asked the first thing that came to mind. "Who am I? Where am I?" He paused, then continued. "Who are you?"  
  
Gerald sighed in the darkness. He wished that he had had more time to work on Sonic, as the hedgehog was still a child, even though he had more power than he realized. Gerald cleared his throat, and spoke.  
  
"Your name is Sonic the hedgehog." Gerald said. "Where you are is not important as you will never see here again. What you need to know is this."  
  
Gerald walked forward into the light. "You are a hero, Sonic. You will always strive to help those that are less off than you are."  
  
"Hero?" Sonic muttered.  
  
"Yes, Sonic. A hero. You have something good about you. Something pure. Something that may take a long time to fully surface, but never forget that you are special. You will always be special, and though you have too go now, I want you to remember this. In this world, no matter what happens, you will never be alone."  
  
Sonic's young eyes widened. "Why do I have to go?" He asked softly.  
  
Gerald turned back around and initiated the capsule ejection sequence. He then stared at the computer terminal. Not looking back at Sonic, Gerald spoke. "You have to go because it is no longer safe for you."  
  
Sonic looked around from inside the capsule, his wide eyes taking in everything. He then looked below him and watched the ground begin to shift and slide.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" He said simply.  
  
Gerald looked up at Sonic and met his stare. Gerald was a very emotional old man and had often been reduced to tears after watching any sad film, or reading a sad story. But this. Seeing Sonic like this, asking that question the way he did, it was beyond tears. It was tearing out his heart.  
  
Gerald fought the tears back. "No." He whispered. "You have done nothing wrong. Your perfect just the way you are."  
  
Gerald then walked forward, as Sonic's capsule begun to lower itself into the ground. His own eyes never once leaving Sonic's own tear filled ones. "I hope life treats you well, Sonic the hedgehog." The capsule then disappears into the ground, and the floor closed over it.  
  
"Farewell." Gerald muttered. "My son."  
  
A single tear rolled down his cheek, as he stood there for a long period of time.  
  
Suddenly ARK rumbled and shock as if it was being attacked from the outside. Gerald looked upwards, and sniffed. "There here. It has begun." He said, before turning and walking out of the room.  
  
* * * *  
  
The lights were flashing. Sirens were blurring. The colony was in Red Alert!  
  
Shadow was running through the corridors of ARK, by his side was Maria.  
  
They were both confused. Neither had a clue about what was going on. Then, a hand reached out and grabbed Maria's arm.  
  
"Maria!"  
  
She turned, startled, but instantly smiled warmly when she recognized the person that had called her name. "Grandpa." She said. "Grandpa, what's going on?"  
  
Gerald looked at his granddaughter, then behind her at Shadow.  
  
"They're here for him." Gerald said. "Or their here for the Eclipse Cannon. Maybe their here for both of them, that's why we must go." Gerald turned and looked around, then turned back to Maria.  
  
"Maria, honey. You know how to get to the Control Room, right?"  
  
"Yes, grandpa." Maria said.  
  
"Good. Head there, and get Shadow out of here just like I showed you how to." Gerald said.  
  
Maria nodded. "What about you?" She asked.  
  
Gerald smiled. "I'll be right behind you. Now go!"  
  
Maria hugged her grandfather, then turned and ran off. Shadow, however, remained.  
  
Shadow just stared at Dr Gerald. "Go!" Gerald said.  
  
"What is the Eclipse Cannon?" Shadow said.  
  
Gerald sighed and looked down on the black hedgehog. "The Eclipse Cannon is dangerous, that's all you need to know. If I see you again, then I'll tell you more. I'm going to seal off the entire area its in, but I will have to return back here to complete my plan. But you cannot help me, not now. I need you to protect Maria. Do this for me, please."  
  
Shadow stared up at Dr Gerald. "I will." He then turned. Looking over his shoulder one last time at his creator, Shadow glided off in pursuit of Maria.  
  
Gerald watched him disappear into the red flashing corridor and smiled. "Who would have thought." He said, turning around. "I've lost two prodical son's in one day." He then walked off towards the room which held the Eclipse Cannon.  
  
* * * *  
  
20 minutes later Shadow and Maria were running through the corridors of ARK, heading towards the Control Room. They knew by now that the ARK had been infiltrated, as some other members of ARK's crew had told them when they had bumped into them trying to escape.  
  
Shadow shook his head, but the red-alert lights still flashed on and off.  
  
Shadow turned to look behind him as he and Maria ran down yet another corridor. It was then that he saw man step into view. He wasn't one of ARK's crew, as they didn't run around with guns. The man raised his gun at the fleeing Maria and Shadow and fired.  
  
Shadow had never seen a gun before, though he knew that no good would come of it. Suddenly there was a scream beside him. Shadow turned around filled with fear just in time to witness Maria collapse to the floor.  
  
Shadow stood staring at Maria. What had happened? Why was she now in pain? He stood there, transfixed, and watched as a red stain appeared on her side.  
  
"Maria?" Shadow almost whispered. "What is wrong?"  
  
Maria looked up at Shadow through pain filled eyes. "I- I've been shot." She said.  
  
Suddenly a gun was pressed to Shadow's head. "Freeze!" A voice ordered.  
  
Shadow turned to face the man that had shot his only friend. "You did this." He growled.  
  
The man stepped backwards uneasily, but then reminded himself that he had the gun. "Turn around and put your hands above your head. NOW!" He shouted.  
  
Shadow stood there. He didn't say a word. He had never experienced any emotions, but now something was swelling up inside him. Something that seemed so dark, but felt so comfortable. Shadow didn't know it but it was hate.  
  
His eyes suddenly begun to change. They glowed bright red. Shadow reached forward and snatched the gun from the mans hands. He then held it with both hands and snapped it in two, throwing a piece either side of him. When he looked back at the man his eyes had changed. Instead of his normal red eyes, he now looked up at the man through chaotic red swirls.  
  
"Now I'll snap you." Shadow said, grinning evilly.  
  
Maria steadied herself as she stood behind Shadow. She reached out and grabbed Shadow's arm. She spun him around. "Shadow! Shadow, what's wrong?"  
  
Shadow snapped out of whatever transformation had begun. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I-I don't know." He admitted. "I'm okay now though." He lied.  
  
Maria looked at him for a while, then sighed. "All right." She looked behind him at the man who was shaking from head to toe. "Let's get going." She said. "More will be along soon."  
  
Shadow opened his eyes, and instantly looked at Maria's growing red stain on her side. Meeting her eyes, he then picked her up in one complete swift movement.  
  
"Which way?" He asked. She pointed. He smiled reassuringly and ran.  
  
Within no time they were in the control room, and Shadow knew that they were being followed. He had looked behind him a few times and had seen men with guns.  
  
Shadow put his wounded friend down. They had been here earlier today. They had stood and stared at Planet Mobius for hours, before this chaos had started. Shadow walked into the middle of the room but did not watch as Maria determinedly typed at a control panel.  
  
Before he knew what was happening Shadow suddenly found himself trapped in a capsule.  
  
"Wha-?!" Shadow stared at Maria, who stared at him.  
  
"Shadow, I beg of you." Maria gasped. She had lost a lot of blood now. She pressed a hand on the growing red stain on her side. "Do it for me. Do it for all the people on that planet."  
  
Inside the capsule, Shadow's eyes seemed to go dead as he realized that from now on, he would be alone. Numbly, he nodded. He wasn't sure if he understood, but he nodded anyway.  
  
"You must protect the people down there." She continued. "Give them the chance to be happy. to fulfill their wishes."  
  
Maria broke off and hissed in pain. Her legs started to collapse under her, as she leaned against the computer console for support. After a few seconds, she continued to talk urgently.  
  
"That is - that is why you were brought into this world."  
  
Shadow looked away, unable to watch. "Yes. I - I promise, Maria." He whispered.  
  
Maria smiled sadly through the pain. "Goodbye, Shadow the hedgehog."  
  
Then she pushed a button on the keyboard; there was a slight whooshing noise, then nothing but the darkness of space and the blue planet far below. Shadow closed his eyes. Now, now he was truly alone. 


	3. Conclusion

Chapter 3: Conclusion  
  
Three days had past since what had transpired upon ARK. Though it had only been three days the space colony was already completely abandoned.  
  
The humans, Gerald had found out, had been part of a military group called G.U.N. They had been sent to shut the space colony down, destroy it if need be, and silence everyone that worked in it.  
  
Dr Gerald Kintobor stood in the Control Room staring out at the Planet below. He stood there silently as he thought about what he had caused.  
  
He had caused all of this. It was he who had created this colony in the first place. He who equipped it with the Eclipse Cannon. He who openly told the world that he was working on his 'Project Shadow' in a hope to create something of such great power that it could benefit mankind forever.  
  
Dr Gerald sighed. It was his fault that the military had come. It was his fault that the people aboard the colony had been captured, or killed, by G.U.N. It was his fault that his ultimate creation, Shadow, was no doubt in the hands of G.U.N. And it was his fault that Maria was now dead.  
  
It had all been because of him. He had managed to escape the massacre, but Maria had not. He did not know how she had been struck down, but he knew it had been in an attempt to save Shadow.  
  
Gerald had returned to ARK to be greeted by the dead bodies of people he had known for far longer than he could remember. They were friends. And now they were all dead, or missing.  
  
It had taken him a while, but he had gathered every dead body and had given them all a burial in space. Ejecting them out into the black, soundless, void. Hoping that each soul could somehow find peace.  
  
He had done the same to Maria as well. The grief had hurt some much that it had nearly killed him. No parent should have had to bury there own child, but he had. And now he had buried his granddaughter as well.  
  
She had been so selfless, so pure and kind hearted, and now she was dead.  
  
What made it worse was that over the last three days he had tried to contact his grandson, Maria's brother Ovi. But he had not succeeded. He had even risked his own life by entering Metropolis City in search of the boy. But he had not found him. It was as if young Ovi Kintobor had vanished off the very face of Planet Mobius, leaving Gerald Kintobor, well and truly, alone.  
  
Alone. He thought. He then thought about the last words he had said to Sonic before getting him to safety. He had told Sonic that he would never be alone.  
  
Sonic had had a map of South Island, one of Mobius' other continents, programmed into his head. The reason being was that the Kintobor's had a retreat there. It was where they would head to if danger reared its head.  
  
Gerald had prayed that if Sonic survived, that he would make his way there on instinct. If he done this then he wouldn't have been alone as Ovi would have been there waiting. Or at least he was supposed to be. Ovi was now missing, so where did that leave Sonic?  
  
He hoped that Sonic would not be alone. That he would find someone. But for himself, well - it looked as though he wouldn't be alone for that much longer.  
  
Gerald spied two small spacecraft's as they entered an engagement course with ARK. They were no doubt G.U.N ships, coming to finish what they had started. Coming to collect him. They must have figured that he was back up here when they witnessed the escape pods he jettisoned, containing the dead he had found, into space. They'd be pretty hard to miss, even during day, as they burnt up in Mobius' atmosphere on re-entry.  
  
Well they found him, but no matter. He would make the last move in this grand game, and it would be the most devastating move in the history of the game.  
  
Gerald turned away from the window, no longer being able to face it. The people that lived down there, on Planet Mobius, disgusted him. They were monsters and savages. Why he ever choose to help them was beyond him. They deserved everything that was heading there way.  
  
Gerald walked over to a computer terminal and typed something in. Then, taking out a small, brown, leather skinned book he proceeded to place it on top of the terminal. The book was his journals. He had wrote everything in it. Everything about 'Project Shadow' and the Eclipse Cannon. Of course, he had also wrote about Sonic in it, but had had to rip those pages out.  
  
They had been stained and ruined a while back and he had never had the time to re-write them, but was glad now that he hadn't. Because know it gave Sonic a chance to live his life. At least this way he would have a chance in the world, unlike Shadow. Gerald knew that G.U.N would most probably bung Shadow somewhere until a day in the future when they would need him. Humans were stupid in that respect. Though they would take powerful weapons away from each other, they wouldn't destroy them. They'd keep them for a rainy day.  
  
Gerald placed his hand on his journals. "This will tell them a lot, but it will never tell them everything." He said to himself. "Their never be ready for what I have in store for them. Which reminds me."  
  
Dr Gerald typed something into the computer and instantly a diagram of the Bio-Lizard appeared. The over-grown salamander had a new purpose now. It was his fail safe device. It was now 'attached' to ARK on a level that was to hard to explain. What went on inside ARK it knew about. It even had the ability to bond with the space colony in order to follow through Gerald's ultimate plan. This wouldn't have been such a bad thing if it wasn't a plan for revenge.  
  
Gerald heard the distant echo's of the G.U.N ships docking with the ARK, and gritted his teeth. The bastards where back and this time they came to finish the job.  
  
He didn't know whether they came to kill him or not, but he knew that before it came to that they would try to convince him to tell them how to access the Eclipse Cannon.  
  
He wouldn't tell them of course, that would be to easy. He knew that they would eventually break into the heart of the colony and try to use the cannon, that is why he thought up his latest idea.  
  
He could only imagine the bastards faces as they realized it was because of them that they would eventually die.  
  
A crazed smirk appeared on the Doctor's face as he stood there in silence for a while. He then typed something else into the computer as he initiated the recording sequence.  
  
He walked around the front of the terminal and sighed, his grin disappearing. "Computer." He said. "Begin recording."  
  
There was a beep and his request was accepted, and then silence. Gerald stared at the computer for a long while. He heard another echo, not so far off this time. They were getting closer.  
  
Gerald cleared his throat and spoke.  
  
"If you are watching this broadcast, then someone has been stupid enough to try activating the Eclipse Cannon at full power." Gerald begun. "Which proves that I was right. You people are just selfish, power hungry fools. You don't deserve to live - and you won't. I have made sure of that. No doubt the military will soon find out where I've been hiding for these past two days, but it doesn't matter now. It was long enough to complete my work here; to ensure that you will experience the pain and suffering I felt."  
  
Gerald trailed off, as his memories came back to him. They were to much for him to bear, and it was beginning to show. They were driving him insane. Gerald turned away from the camera and stared silently out the window behind him and out into the blackness of space.  
  
"No doubt," he began again thoughtfully. "You want to know why you have been sentenced to this fate." Gerald turned back to the camera and sighed as he gathered himself for a long speech.  
  
"You probably know that I am Dr. Gerald Kintobor," he continued. "What you don't know is that I have been engaged in some important research." Gerald wearily shook his head. The humans down on Mobius probably wouldn't know anything about his 'Project Shadow' unless they were of a higher stature. Not that it mattered. They knew now.  
  
Gerald licked his lips as he quickly thought about Shadow and everything that had happened because of his creation. For the first time since he had begun everything, he beginning to doubt his actions.  
  
"Did I make a mistake by creating the Ultimate Life form? I don't know." He said to himself. "I thought it would benefit the people of Mobius." He paused, he then looked back up at the camera. "How naive I was," he added to himself. Then Gerald cleared his throat and carried on with his speech.  
  
"But no sooner had I completed my work, the military tried to get their hands on it. They invaded ARK." He scowled. "Those idiots! But I should have known this would happen. If I hadn't been so foolish - Maria would - would still be alive-!" It was here that Gerald's voice became broken and grief-stricken. "My own granddaughter - killed in cold blood, while trying to help my creation escape." Gerald stopped, unable to continue.  
  
Once again he looked away, back to the window. Maria would always stand and stare at Mobius from that window, sometimes for hours on end. And now she never would again.  
  
"That was three days ago." Gerald whispered. "ARK has been completely shut down now, probably by G.U.N so that my ideas don't fall into the wrong hands. Everyone is gone, too." Gerald said after a few moments. "Killed or captured, I don't know. I'm - I'm alone now, and soon they'll find me."  
  
Gerald once again listened to the distant echo's. They knew where to find him. He couldn't hide this time. They were here and there was no getting away.  
  
Dr Gerald looked down at his open hands as if he had only just seen them for the first time. "Something's happening to me," he said unsure. "I can't control my thoughts anymore I-I think I must be going insane. I just want it all to end." Gerald then slung his hands down and stared up at the camera. His cold, lonely eyes had disappeared and had been replaced by hate filled ones. His face split into a deranged grin.  
  
"At least now I will have my revenge. As soon as someone activates the Eclipse Cannon, the ARK will start to fall towards Mobius - and when it hits, all you ungrateful creatures will be destroyed. I probably won't live to see it, but Shadow escaped, it is all up to him now - I designed his mind to be perfect - pure."  
  
Suddenly some G.U.N officers burst through the door, all holding guns. They pointed there guns at the Doctor.  
  
"Hands in the air!" One shouted.  
  
Dr Gerald Kintobor looked the man dead in the eye and laughed. "It's too late. Too late for you."  
  
One man spotted the camera and shot it. "There. Now where alone."  
  
Gerald stared at the man, then continued to laugh. "No matter. You will all die anyway." Gerald then walked forward, raising his hands, smiling. "Shall we get this over with."  
  
The G.U.N officer that had spoke indicated towards the door. "After you." He said.  
  
Gerald nodded. He turned, picked up his journal chuckling gleefully to himself, and walked out of the room.  
  
Soon the Control Room fell silent. Then in the distance, was the far off sound of someone laughing insanely.  
  
~*The End*~  
  
Well, that's the end of my little story of the past. What did you think? Good? Bad? Lets get those reviews flowing in shall we.  
  
Did you like the idea of Sonic being the test subject for creating Shadow, the Ultimate Lifeform? That was Thalia's idea you know, and though it may be copied all over the place now, we all know where and how it started. Inside Thalia's head.  
  
Just so you know quite a lot of the text between Gerald and Shadow in the lab (the part where Shadow Chaos Control's out and find's Maria) was also written by Thalia. Yes, Thalia helped a lot in the creation of this story.  
  
I must say that I'm quite proud of the idea of Maria naming both Shadow and Sonic. Way I saw it children come up with thing's all the time so why couldn't Maria be the same. Besides, it beats all that argument's raging about Sonic's real name. I like to think Sonic's real name is, well, Sonic.  
  
Who liked the 'Gerald sending Sonic to safety' scene. Did anyone cry?  
  
Until I put 'Time' up for you guy's and gal's, I'll leave you to your own thought's. Don't forget to review. 


End file.
